1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron golf club set.
2. Description of the Related Art
An iron golf club comprises a shaft and a head with a hitting portion having a hitting surface for hitting a golf ball, as is well known, and a sole provided at the bottom of the head. A plurality of iron golf clubs compose an iron golf club set, and have relative and well balanced configurations and dimensions. Usually, the clubs in the set are called long iron golf clubs, middle iron golf clubs, and short iron clubs and wedges, in accordance with the number of the iron golf club.
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 59-12915 discloses an iron golf club set in which a weighted portion is provided at the rear surface of the head of each of the iron golf clubs. The position of the weighted portion is varied in each iron golf club and is displaced nearer to the sole as the length of the iron golf club in the set becomes shorter, based on the fact that the loft becomes larger and the hitting point becomes lower as the length of the iron golf club in the set becomes shorter.
Usually, identical features are given to every iron golf club in the conventional iron golf club set, except for the length of the shafts and the loft. But in the above recited Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 59-12915, the weighted portion in the rear surface of the head in each iron golf club is displaced to thereby vary the position of the sweet spot, and the area of the sweet spot is widened. Accordingly, there have been recent proposals to vary the same features in the same iron golf club set. Further, there is a "shank" or "socket" hit occurs when a short iron golf is used, i.e., the golf ball is hit by the head at a portion adjacent to the hosel and adjacent to the hitting surface, and in this case, the golf ball is sliced far to the right of the target flight line. Among the iron golf clubs in the same set, a shank hit will be often caused by the short iron golf clubs, because the player is apt to swing the short iron golf club hastily or in a strained condition, and as a result, the player swings while slouching or on tip-toe with the heels off the ground, so that the head of the iron golf club passes the address point and the golf ball is hit by the portion adjacent to the hosel and adjacent to the hitting surface. The shank hit will also be caused by a hasty approach shot in which the arms are away from the side of the player.